


That One Evil!Padme Fic My Brain Hasn’t Been Letting Me Write For Months

by Anonymous



Series: Sith Padme AU [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't worry though, Evil!Padme, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, OOC, Rape Recovery, Sith Ahsoka Tano, Sith Leia, dark!Padme, it's temporary, unrealistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:44:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After nearly twenty years under imprisonment by Darth Dimada and their youngest child, Kiama, Anakin is finally rescued... with the help of Kiama.(A retelling of the OT where a Sith Padme was the true villain of the PT)





	1. A New Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I am... so sorry.

Kiama enters the cell, and Anakin… laughs.

“Welcome back,” he says. “Any good missions lately?”

Kiama bears down on him, and Anakin lets out an embarrassing whimper. His past self would be disgusted by how far he’s fallen. Terrified of his own son.

“I’m sorry,” he says sadly, curled into himself and eyes to the ground. “I would never have wished this for you.”

He doesn’t bother to beg.

Kiama ignores everything he says, anyways.

“So what are we practicing today?” he asks as Kiama just… stands there. “Mind, body… sex. You should be learning about that around now, and your mother very obviously knows how to use that method.”

Kiama continues not to move.

“Why don’t you beg?” the boy asks. “Not in years have you tried to talk me out of this.”

Anakin just shrugs, grunts in pain as Kiama kicks into a fairly-new wound.

“Answer me!” Kiama yells. Anakin just… the boy is finally speaking to him, and now he can’t find any words.

“Please,” he whispers. “I don’t… I’m so sorry. You should have grown up loved. I… I failed you. I… I have nothing to trade with you, no reason to beg.”

Kiama growls, lifting him into the air by his neck, and the only reason Anakin even reaches for his throat is instinct, not that his one weak arm could do him much good.

“How can you be the same man as Anakin Skywalker?” Kiama asks. “Skywalker was powerful, but you? You’re pathetic.”

And, with that, the boy leaves. Anakin collapses to the ground, and wishes he had the strength left to cry.

 

A few weeks later, Kiama returns. Anakin sighs.

“Welcome back,” he says. “Any good missions lately?”

“Why do you say that every time.”

Anakin just sighs again.

“What else can I ask you?” he asks. “So, what’ll it be today?”

The mind, apparently.

Something springs loose, and Anakin screams.

 

Anakin wakes up cradled in Dimada’s arms, and he internally curses. She only does this when she wants something from him.

Still, the gentle touch in moments like these is easy enough to melt into, as rare as it is.

“Kiama was trying to get rid of me,” she says. “Did you have anything to do with that, my love?”

Anakin shakes his head. Dimada just smiles.

“Okay,” she says, pulling him up a little further for a kiss. He whimpers. Dimada shushes him

“No, Ani,” she says, “You’re okay.”

He’s not, but he’d very much like to play pretend for as long as possible.

He lets Dimada do what she wants.

 

He’s rescued. He doesn’t know what to think. Kiama had helped. They’re free, now, and he maybe even has a chance to help the fifteen-year-old boy how to be just that.

If he can dig himself out of his own hole, at least.

“...Father,” Kiama says, hesitantly. Anakin smiles, just as hesitantly. He’s not even slightly ashamed that almost all of his not-considerable weight is leaning on Obi-Wan.

“I suppose so,” he says. “And… maybe I can introduce you to the rest of the family, now.”

 

“You’ll be so happy to meet Luke and Leia,” Obi-Wan says. Anakin sighs, too tired to think about that.

“And Kiama?” he asks. “Please, he had very little choice. I…”

Obi-Wan sighs.

“He will be safe with us, Anakin,” he says.

Anakin nods.

“Good,” he says. “I… Obi-Wan, he was raised in hell, and he’s been trained in at least torture since… far too young.”

He should know. He shudders, slightly, at the memories, but he has to be there for Kiama.

“I… would like to meet the twins,” he says hesitantly. “Soon.”

Obi-Wan nods.

“Okay,” he says.

 

It’s a few months later, now. Anakin isn’t okay, not by a long shot, but he’s far better than he was. Physically, he’s mostly fine, he’s in the comfortingly-familiar dark Jedi robes he’s worn Before. The Force… it’s a freeing feeling to use it fully again, though he doesn’t have quite as much control as he’d like.

“Kiama,” he says, turning to face the boy. “What do you need?”

The boy stares at him.

“Why don’t you hate me?” he asks. Anakin sighs.

“That,” he begins. “Is a very complicated question.”

“Then explain.”

Anakin sighs again.

“The twins were a few months old when the Republic fell,” he begins. “I had already left the Order. I helped Ahsoka get out with the twins… but a distraction was needed. I stayed. Dimada and Sidious made me a symbol… they called me Darth Vader… but you already knew that.

“About a year and a half after the twins were freed, you were conceived. I never wanted a life like this for you. When you were… about a year old, I tried to escape with you. The… cell became a more and more common punishment until it was all I knew… that was when you were five. I didn’t see you again until… well, you know the rest.”

Kiama stares in shock.

“Moth- Dimada always said you were there because you were weak,” he says. Anakin shrugs.

“I’ve always embraced those I love,” he said. “Something both sides of this war see as a weakness.”

“And you don’t, even now?” Kiama asks. Anakin shakes his head.

“It’s how I survived,” he says. “By knowing who was out there. The cell wouldn’t work if I was completely cut off from the Force. I held out by knowing that everyone I cared for and am bonded with were still on the other end. Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, the twins… and you.”

“But why me?”

Anakin just smiles, sadly.

“You can’t control who you love, Kiama,” he says. “Even now, after everything Dimada’s done… I still love Padme.”


	2. Striking Back

Anakin wakes up without a sound and with barely a shiver, but he’s projecting so much that Obi-Wan is already awake.

“Anakin?” he asks softly, his dear one so delicate he wonders if a word could break him. Anakin lets out a sound like a whimper, and he tenses, but he doesn’t push away as Obi-Wan shifts the younger man in his arms.

Obi-Wan honestly has no clue if it’s out of trust or fear.

“Anakin, are you okay, dear one?”

Anakin shakes his head. Obi-Wan sighs.

“You can speak, Anakin,” he says. “But you don’t have to. You can push me away or stay right here. Please, Anakin, how can I help you?”

“Whatever you want is okay,” Anakin says. Obi-Wan sighs once more.

“No,” he says. “Anakin, all I want is for you to feel safe.”

Anakin just curls closer.

“This is good,” he says. “You’re safe. I held out by knowing you were safe.”

Obi-Wan just holds Anakin tighter, wishing it was enough to stop his friend’s pain. Gentle, still, as Anakin begins to relax, but tight nonetheless.

Anakin just looks so unbearably small, here. He’s thin, and he’s pale, and they can’t replace his arm until he’s healthy again, but that takes time, and… it’s so hard to see his dear one like this, no sign of him in _15 years_ except their bond only to find him like _this_.

Blast Dimada. Blast her and every way she’d destroyed his Anakin. He wants her dead already.

“Master,” Anakin says, warningly and terrified all at once.

And, oh… he’s the only protection for Anakin’s mind, right now. He can’t give in to his anger at Dimada.

He releases it to the Force as best he can.

“It’s alright, Anakin,” he says as the man whimpers, and what must it be like for Anakin, who hasn’t felt the Force so fully in over a decade and has _always_ been able to feel it _so strongly_ … “Can you go back to sleep?”

“...No.”

“Do you want to?”

Anakin… hesitates, but he nods

“...Yes,” he says, shakily, and Obi-Wan sighs.

“Okay, dear one,” he says. “ _Sleep_.”

And he wonders if even that is a manipulation, right now. He wonders where Anakin ends and the brokenness begins.

 

Anakin’s face lights up when he sees the twins, and that is worth the universe.

 _“They’re… so powerful and Light_ , _”_ he says _. “Thank you, so much_.”

Obi-Wan shrugs.

“ _Myself and Ahsoka raised them like we hoped you’d want us to,”_ he said. _“They know how to use the Force, and they can both be more like you than I would particularly want, but… they aren’t Jedi, as much as I’d wish_.”

Anakin smiles.

_“Thank you, Master.”_

Seeing the three grow close so quickly is… beyond gratifying.

(Kiama is a very different story.)

 

Slowly, Anakin gets better. He’ll probably never fully recover, not after almost 23 years under Dimada’s thumb, but he’s not the shriveled creature they’d rescued.

(How had he missed it? How had he missed the way “Padme” had treated Anakin, but not how Anakin had loved her?)

Obi-Wan decides to finally ask.

“Anakin,” he says hesitantly. “Right… right after we got you back, you said—”

“He didn’t have a choice,” Anakin growls out. “He didn’t have a choice, and he was punished if he tried to choose. Don’t you dare hold his actions against anyone but Dimada.”

Obi-Wan… doesn’t know what to say. He’d been hoping it wasn’t true. Anakin just glares.

“Don’t. You. _Dare_.”

Obi-Wan just sighs.

“I won’t, Anakin,” he says. “I just worry for you.”

Anakin looks away, crossing his arms.

“I know,” he says. “But _I_ worry for Kiama. Dimada is… possible crueler than Sidious. Take, for instance, their interest in me. Sidious wanted to replace Dimada with Vader, Dimada just wanted a _pet_.”

  
Years pass. Things get better. Obi-Wan… tries, he really does, but he can’t help but think about what Kiama’s done, especially what he must have done to Anakin.

Leia is much the same.

“How can I trust Kiama after everything he’s done?!” she yells at Anakin. “After the millions he’s slaughtered.”

Obi-Wan doesn’t need the Force to see how it hurts Anakin.

“Vader killed thousands,” he says.

Huh. Obi-Wan hadn’t thought of that before.

(He’d ignored it, honestly. Anakin has been trapped and punished, it wasn’t really his fault, and he had only been there to help Ahsoka and the twins escape, after all.)

Kiama just looks resigned. This fight isn’t new. Luke stands next to him. Solo just looks annoyed.

(Those three, on the other hand, had quickly grown close.)

Anakin sighs, obviously noting his younger son’s emotions.

“Dimada is evil,” he says. “But you would have been right where Kiama is if I hadn’t been able to get you out.”

Leia just growls, and storms off.

“She really is too much like you,” Obi-Wan says, placing a hand on Anakin’s shoulder as Luke goes after Leia, Solo and Chewie head to their ship, and Kiama just plain storms off. The boy reclaiming the title of “Sith” is… worrying, especially because Maul was involved with it, but… well, Anakin is the father.

“He could spend the rest of his life regretting what Dimada made him do, or he could embrace a new version of what she taught him that doesn’t hurt others,” Anakin had explained. “I don’t want Kiama to spend the rest of his life regretting something outside of his control.”

Anakin just sighs.

“I know,” he says. “But maybe she can do better.”

 

Then, about three years after Anakin’s rescue and Kiama’s escape, Dimada captures Leia. Ahsoka’s been missing for months, Luke is missing an arm, and Solo and Luke alike look like they’re missing half a soul.

Anakin and Kiama have some sort of silent conversation, Obi-Wan doesn’t know what about, although it’s easy to guess.

Anakin curses.

Force _blast_ it!” he yells. Kiama just sighs.

“I did everything I could to stop her, Father,” he says. “I swear I did.”

Anakin just looks away.

“I know,” he says. “But Leia is too much like me. I would have taken the bait just as easily, were I there.”

Kiama smiles, sadly.

“Let’s just hope that she’s as strong as you, as well,” he says. “Because I’m still a Sith, and we like to... _take_ what’s ours. Despite our differences, Leia _is_ my sister.”

Obi-Wan just prays that this all works out.


	3. Return of the Jedi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, these first bits happen on a never-used Death Star

During the Clone Wars, this would have been his worst nightmare.

Today, it’s his reality.

They’d decided to handle this mission “covertly”. That was their first mistake. Anakin is fairly sure that they had never, not once, finished a mission without explosions.

Then again, that was the point.

So, yes. In the Clone Wars, Anakin probably wouldn’t have been able to handle this scene, but here they were.

Dimada had turned Ahsoka and Leia.

_ “Luke and myself will take Dimada,” _ Obi-Wan says over the bond.  _ “Kiama can take Leia. If anyone can pull her back…” _

Anakin nods

_ “Yes, and I’ll take Ahsoka,”  _ he says. “ _ I’ve faced her previously, and most of her memories are erased.” _

 

Leia  _ lashes _ out. It’s the only way she can fight. She wonders why Kiama is fighting her when he’s the only one who Leia won’t hesitate to kill.

“What happened to you?” Kiama asks. “You hated me the most, and now you bow at Dimada’s feet.”

Leia laughs.

“I hate you for this reason,” she says. “That you have to ask.”

Kiama just sighs, lunging forwards.

“I think I know,” he says. “I’ve seen our mother at work.”   
  


It’s… ridiculously easy to get to Ahsoka, to find where her memories are locked away.

“ _ Master _ ,” she says, and Anakin smiles, letting go of her so she can grab and re-purify the crystals in her lightsabers.

“Ahsoka,” he says. “It’s good to have you back.  Are you okay?”

Ahsoka nods.

“Mostly,” she says. “Better than you were… you know, I have to wonder where we’d all be if Dimada wasn’t a Sith.”

Anakin just shrugs.

“Our positions, here, would likely be reversed.”

Ahsoka sighs.

“Please don’t make me think of that,” she says. “We need to get back to the throne room.”

Anakin nods.

“Right.”

 

“So what do you think I’m doing this for?” Leia asks.

Kiama smirks.

“She has someone at blaster-point, doesn’t she?” he asks. Which… “Dimada lied to your face, I’m fairly sure, and, unless you kept something from us… father can break a memory lock, and Han is ready and waiting to blow this thing to smithereens the moment we give the signal. Do you still have a reason to stay?”

No, she doesn’t.

She drops her sword to the floor.

Then, suddenly, a cry of pain.

 

“Master!”

Dimada steps back, smiling, and, now, without Obi-Wan falling to the floor, her Darkness suddenly feels more dangerous.

(Later, he’ll wonder how much of him was merely Obi-Wan’s strength and how much of him was actually healed.

Not that he could ever really be healed again, not with Obi-Wan gone.

The straw that broke the bantha’s back.)

He has his Master in his arms and every one is crowding around and  _ Dimada is smiling _ .

“Don’t worry, Anakin,” Obi-Wan says, gently. “I’ll be back soon enough.”

“Obi-Wan…”

“You’re my brother, Anakin…” Obi-Wan says, softly. “I love you… and… I’m so sorry, Anakin, I would never wish this for you…”

And, as the threads of the bond Obi-Wan had just carefully faded away snap, Anakin… shuts down. He moves, yes, but he doesn’t feel. Kiama kills Dimada, they get out of there, everything goes right… but Obi-Wan is still  _ dead. _ It doesn’t matter that he’ll be back, in a way, soon enough, all Anakin can focus on is that he’s not  _ there _ .

 

“Obi-Wan wouldn’t want this, you know,” Ahsoka says, sitting down next to him. Anakin just shakes his head, and Ahsoka sighs.

“Really?” she asks. “We’ve made no progress since _Rako Hardeen_. Do you have  _ any _ idea how hard it was for me, to see you like that. Kiama could handle you like this, but the twins  _ can’t. _ ”

Anakin just looks away from her. She doesn’t understand.

“And don’t even  _ think  _ that I don’t understand, Master, when I had to live 17 years knowing you were under Dimada’s thumb to save  _ me _ !” Ahsoka all but yells. Anakin flinches, and sighs. He knows she’s right.

“I don’t…” he begins. “I… Obi-Wan…”

And then he’s shaking, sobbing, the tears that should have fallen two months ago on the Death Star. He still can’t… there are no  _ words _ for what he’s feeling, Obi-Wan was… they were more intimately connected than he thinks he might ever have been with Dimada, though not at all in a sexual way.

It was like half of his soul was gone.

Eventually, though, he pulls himself together.

“I’ll… try,” he says.   
  


And he does, he really, really does, and, eventually… it works.

Mostly.

“Obi-Wan loved the Jedi Order,” he says quietly as the remaining Jedi and tossed-aside Sith debate what comes next for them all. How Leia and Kiama managed this is beyond him, but, well, here they are. “He loved the Jedi Order, but the Order was riddled with flaws. Even he knew that, and, from my position, the Sith weren’t much better.”

“Then what do suggest, Skywalker?” Ventress growls.

“Fundamentals,” Anakin says. “The original Jedi Code, the original Sith Code, and why they split. Then we can work from there. I’ve also found, from my position, that neither the Jedi nor the Sith were evil.”

He wonders why they hushed the moment he spoke, Obi-Wan or himself. He doesn’t really care.

 

“She put me in that cell, did you know that?” Leia confesses, quietly. “How did you stay sane?”

Anakin shrugs.

“I had people on the other side,” he explains. “And it only got that bad for me because of how often I’d tried to rescue Kiama.”

Leia nods.

“I can see why,” she says (and Anakin doesn’t miss her shudder). “I never knew a human could be so… cold.”   
  


_ “Anakin.” _

“ _ Master _ ,” Anakin whispers. He’s here, blue like a hologram, but he’s  _ here _ .

Obi-Wan just sighs, shaking his head.

_ “Oh, dear one,” _ he says.  _ “I really am so sorry. If I could have spared you the pain, I happily would have.” _

Anakin just smiles.

“You’re  _ alive…” _ he says. “Well, you’re here, anyways.”

Obi-Wan smiles.

_ “Yes, I am,” _ he says.  _ “And I am  _ so _ proud of you.” _

Anakin was just glad Obi-Wan was corporeal enough to touch.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this deserves some backstory, even if prequels are on their way. Padme was... essentially raised by Palpatine, though she was still the kind of good Darksider that I usually enjoy writing... but then TPM happens, and it shatters her hopes and dreams. “Queen Amidala”’s family records are available exactly nowhere, and TPM goes largely the same.
> 
> But, in the next ten years Padme, no, DARTH DIMADA, becomes... almost as bad as Sidious. Then... then she meets Anakin again.
> 
> She’s very sure that she’s in love.
> 
> The problem, however, is that she knows how Sidious thinks. She knows that she, like Dooku and Maul, are replaceable. Within her mind, the love twists... and now all she cares about is making Anakin not worth her Master’s time, mostly by crushing his self confidence and being very positive about his Light actions, no matter how much they disgust her.
> 
> Anakin leaves the Order when the twins are born, but the war isn’t over yet. He does it because Padme NEEDS him.
> 
> And, without his inside man, Sidious’ plans are set back.
> 
> Dimada kills Sidious a little over 3 years after the Empire rises.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you liked this. Please review!


End file.
